Camino del Destino
by Zinitha93
Summary: Haber, esta el la historia de Ariana, ella desde pequeña fue separada del mundo para cumplir con su destino escrito. Pero en su viaje encontra amigos y toda una historia tras suvida, una historia completamente desconocido para ella.
1. El Libro de las Lagrimas

Capitulo 1

**Hola!!**

**Antes que cualquier cosa, los saludo con un ánimo y nerviosismo impresionante (XD).**

**Bueno estoy muy ansiosa ya que este es mi primer fic y nose que ira a pensar la gente de el (.), asi que lo dejo en sus manos (:D), esperando sus sin seros reviews, **

**Saludos x 100000000000 **

**Chinna.**

**P.D.: Este es el comienzo de la aventura, asi que es cortito. **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"…La pequeña princesa descansa,

La pequeña princesa sueña,

La pequeña princesa mata lo que le rodea…"

-Ahhhhhhhh!!

Con un fuerte grito despertó de aquella pesadilla. Asustada se levanto del frío suelo en el que dormía se acerco a la entrada del agüero y miro el cielo, aun no amanecía, brillaba la luna en todo su esplendor, iluminando aquel sombrío y oscuro lugar….

Se vistió, tomo su pequeño morral y metió en el un libro, su varita y el resto de pan que le quedaba, no era mucho pero si el suficiente pare seguir su viaje.

-Esa voz- pensó - ¿Por qué la escucho?- se dijo aun asustada.

Salio de su guarida y camino por el bosque

-"De día el bosque no parece tan prohibido como dicen…", pensó, aunque ella sabia de sobra que la podrían encontrar allí también.

Siguió caminando mientras su largo cabello que le pasaba mas allá de las rodillas jugaba en el viento, y era negro como la oscuridad misma. Se lo había recogido con un moño, en el cual había enredado una pluma verde, como sus ojos, verdes como la esmeralda. Traía puesto un vestido de color plata que le llegaba a las rodillas y le descubría la espalda que tenia un águila, tatuada.

No le gustaba recordar su pasado y por eso huía, para no ver realizado lo que se le tenia predicho para su futuro.

Paso horas caminando, mientras reflexionaba…y sin darse cuenta llego a un lugar con curiosas estatuas y criaturas hechas de piedra, ella estaba asustada, miraba con miedo aquellas figuras y luego se percato de que aquel lugar era un cementerio y en el fondo del a lo lejos se veía un castillo.

Siguió caminando, asustada aun, y se detuvo frente a una lapida que le llamo la atención, se sentía atraída por ella, tal vez hipnotizada. Sin darse cuenta llego al punto estaba frente a frente a la tumba de los ancestros del Lord Tenebroso.

Su cara se lleno de miedo y corrió sin importar donde iría a llegar, estaba asustada, ella no podía permitir que la encontraran, no por lo menos hasta haber cumplido con su misión

Se concentro y entonces el águila tatuada, salio mágicamente de su blanca piel y se poso en una rama y escucho las ordenes de su ama

-Numenesse- dijo la chica que se había dejado caer al suelo- ve por ayuda.

Ante esto la hermosa Águila de alas plateadas y ojos dorados, se alzo al vuelo para ayudar a su ama.

La chica no pudo evitar el cansancio y callo a la tierra desmayada.

Ya había oscurecido, cuando la joven maga despertó, se reviso la espalda; el Águila aun no había regresado. Busco un lugar donde pasar la noche y poder ocultarse. Diviso un gran árbol, mas bien gigante y estaba completamente hueco, entro en el. Prendió una pequeña fogata y saco el libro del pequeño morral.

Era negro y debajo en la esquina inferior derecha se leía el nombre _Ariana_. Una lagrima callo de sus ojos justo en la cerradura…el libro se abrió.

Lo peculiar del libro que tenia en sus manos, era que este era algo mágico.

**Flash Back**

La pequeña de unos 5 años abrió sorprendida sus ojos verdes, ante el regalo que le habían hecho.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto curiosa mirando aquel viejo libro.

-Es un libro mágico, es conocido como: "El libro de las lagrimas."- dijo el hombre ante la mirada de sorpresa de la pequeña- este libro te mostrara lo que tu desees saber. Posee información infinita.- dijo el hombre- Siempre debes traerlo contigo, no dudes en que te ayudara siempre.

La niña miraba curiosa el libro. Quiso abrirlo pero no pudo.

-¿Cómo lo abro, abuelo?- dijo la niña, que cariñosamente llamaba a sus tutores.

-Se abre con las lagrimas del dueño- dijo el hombre- Mañana te explicare mejor sus usos, ahora vete a descansar. Y la niña obedeció.

**Fin del Flash Back.**

Al final del libro, en la contraportada había un sobre.

-"_Ariana, recuerda este sobre debes entregarlo únicamente a Albus Dumbledore. Solo el sabrá como ayudarte- dijo el anciano- Ahora vete, vete y busca tu destino mi niña- y con esto el anciano cerro los ojos."_

Abrió el libro, buscando información sobre el remitente de la carta que le habían entregado sus tutores.

-Albus Dumbledore.- dijo susurrándole al libro. Las paginas del libro voltearon hasta enseñarle a la niña la imagen de un anciano.

-Así que el es- se dijo.- Debo hallarlo lo más pronto posible.

Luego de haber leído lo suficiente cerro el libro, no quiso leer mas, estaba cansada apago la fogata y trato de dormir un poco sin dejar de estar alerta.

Salio un momento, para ver las estrellas, tomo su varita y apunto al cielo, he hizo aparecer un frasco transparente en forma de estrella, el cual lleno de sus lagrimas. Luego al finalizar su llanto tapo el frasco y le ato una cuerda al cuello de la botella, pronuncio un conjuro y sello la botella, luego se la puso alrededor del cuello.

-Creo que con esto será suficiente- dijo entrando de nuevo a su guarida.

Prometiéndose a si misma no volver a llorar, recordando algo perdido como el pasado.

Al entrar a la cueva sintió un frío espantoso y en su mente vio rápidas imágenes, imágenes que no lograba comprender.

Ya llevaba cierto tiempo viendo a una chica de cabello rosa, cola alta y traje negro, Y en su cabello un broche, de una mariposa negra de alas azules. Las mangas de su traje eran largas, como alas, también del mismo azul que las alas de la mariposa. Y sus ojos eran negros.

La chica estaba sentada en el suelo de una espaciosa habitación blanca y en ella solo había un gran espejo. La chica no se movía, permanecía allí inmóvil….con la mirada perdida en lagrimas.

Algo que Ariana no habría podido adivinar nunca fue el siguiente movimiento de la pelirosada, fue realmente sorprendente.

La chica levanto bruscamente la mirada y se acerco con rapidez a Ariana, la tomo del antebrazo y suavemente le dijo al oído:

_-¡__Ayúdame!, Búscame y Ayúdame…_

Ariana cerró los ojos y se dejo caer a la fría tierra de la cueva.

Solo le quedaba esperar que esa chica, por fin desapareciera de sus sueños, de su vida, de todo. Pero lo que Ariana no sabía es que sus sueños eran, son y siempre fueron y serian parte de su futuro…y darían forma a su destino.


	2. ¿Hermanos?

**Hola!!**

**Ya aquí segundo capitulo de mi fic!!, estoy ansiosa por saber lo que opinen, acepto de todo: criticas, sugerencias (.).**

**Ya se me cuidan, saludos y besos x 1000000000000000000000000000**

**Chinna.**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Se escucho un estruendo, y ella despertó. Salio fuera de la cueva y vio figuras negras en el cielo, no supo distinguir que eran pero trato de ocultarse. Sin temer saco su varita y se quedo en las sombras, esperando…

De pronto el ambiente se sintió frío.

-Dementores- se dijo. Ariana sabía de sobra que los dementotes estaban a servicio de mortifagos.

Por desgracia, luego de la caída del señor tenebroso, sus ideales continuaron con vida, presente en la fuerza de sus seguidores: mortifagos.

Se oculto lo mas que pudo, pero en su intento de ocultarse, piso una rama que llamo la atención de los dementores.

-Maldición- se dijo la chica mientras se echaba a correr perseguida por un grupo de dementores- Ojala pudiera conjurar un patronus- se dijo la chica, pero últimamente había sufrido ya demasiado, por lo cual le costaba pensar en momentos felices.

Pero mientras corría sin rumbo no pudo evitar tropezar con una rama. Un escalofrío corrió por su espalda.

_-¡Expecto Patronum!__- _dijo una voz femenina, que ayudo a Ariana a ponerse de pie nuevamente- ¿Estas bien?- le pregunto.

Ariana, aun estaba algo mareada, por lo cual solo asintió.

-Será mejor que corramos, sino volverán mas pronto de lo que podamos imaginar- dijo la chica que tenia un llamativo color rosa chicle en su cabello.- Por cierto, tu águila es preciosa, ella me trajo hasta aquí- dijo la pelirosada sonriendo, mientras corría. Ariana miro los ojos de la chica, eran grises.

Luego detrás de la chica vio a Numenesse volando sobre ella, el águila se hizo polvo plateado y se pego al cuerpo de la muchacha, tomando nuevamente la forma en su espalda.

Pronto llegaron a las afueras de un castillo, la pelirosa hizo un movimiento y ambas aparecieron al otro lado del campo protector que había sobre Hogwarts.

Ariana, sin poder evitarlo cayo al suelo desmayada, por la falta de energía.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoOoOOoOoOoo**

"…La pequeña princesa descansa,

La pequeña princesa sueña,

La pequeña princesa mata lo que le rodea…"

-¡No!- dijo sentándose de golpe. Luego volteo y vio a la chica que la había ayudado en las afueras del castillo.

-¿Cómo te sientes?- dijo la chica, que ahora traía su cabello morado.

-Elladora - interrumpió una voz conocida para la metamorfomaga.- ¿Cómo se encuentra la chica?- dijo un muchacho alto y de rasgos muy parecidos a la chica, tenía su cabello de un celeste llamativo y sus ojos eran mieles.

-Bien.-respondió molesta la chica, que su pelo se había vuelto rojo tomate a causa de lo molesta que estaba,- ¡¡YA TE DIJE QUE ODIO QUE ME DIGAN ELLADORA!!- contesto casi gritando, luego se volteo a la chica en la camilla, que exploraba con la mirada a su alrededor- Dime Tonks.

-Ariana- respondió la chica ofreciéndole la mano, luego recordó lo que traía en su morral- ¿Has visto mis cosas?- dijo la chica, trenzándose el largo cabello, mientras miraba el parecido de los jóvenes.

-Si, están ahí- dijo Tonks señalando una mesa al lado de la camilla, la chica noto que Ariana los miraba a ambos.- Somos Gemelos. Su nombre es Ted Remus y yo….- dijo suspirando como si no tuviera opción mientras la interrumpía la risa de su hermano- Yo soy Elladora Tonks- luego miro a su hermano con ojos asesinos.

-Me gusta tu nombre- dijo Ariana, que se sintió enrojecer ante la mirada del chico- y el de tu hermano.

-Me alegra que por lo menos a ti te guste, pero creo en la necedad de mi anciana abuela por haberme puesto Elladora.- suspiro.- Ella y mi madre también discutían por eso, ella le había puesto por nombre Nymphadora, aunque no se de que se quejaba mi madre. Su nombre suena mejor que el mió.

-Tu madre fue una gran mujer.- dijo la voz de una conocida maestra de Hogwarts, Minerva McGonagall- al igual que tu padre.- dijo acercándose a Ariana.

-Profesora- dijo Tonks, poniéndose de pie- la encontré en los alrede….

-Lo se, querida, gracias.- contesto la profesora- Dumbledore me aviso de su venida. Querida niña- continuo – ven, vamos a hablar.

La muchacha agradeció a los hermanos y se quedo mirando a Ted. Luego volteo su cabeza y siguió de cerca de la profesora.

Ambas mujeres se perdieron de vista, dejando solo a ambos hermanos.

-No vuelvas a hacer eso- dijo la chica, que ahora traía el pelo de un verde limón.

-¿Qué?- respondió Ted con tono burlón.

-Sabes muy bien que odio mi nombre, así que no me fastidies Teddy- dijo esta con cariño fingido- Te seguro que a Ariana no le gustan inmaduros.

-2 cosas hermanita: 1 Te guste o no ese es tu nombre, y además no me gusta que hagas lo que hacía ella

-¿Ella?, te refieres a nuestra…

-Sí, no me gusta que te hagas llamar como lo hacía nuestra madre- dijo el chico- y 2 No veo el motivo del porque crees que me gusta la chica.

-Eso es cosa mía- dijo mientras se le acercaba a su hermano- y… Feliz cumpleaños- luego continuo su paso y se fue.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

-Se muy bien a que has venido- dijo la agitada profesora, que se sentaba en el escritorio de su despacho de Directora- el Profesor me hablo de ti.

Dijo señalando el cuadro del Profesor.

-Se que el ya esta muerto, y según mi abue…- se detuvo y miro a la profesora y luego el cuadro- Mi abuelo dijo que le entregara este sobre a el- y se lo paso a la profesora.- pero el dijo que si el no estaba, se lo entregara a Minerva McGonagall.

-Esa soy yo, mi niña- dijo. La profesora abrió el sobre y lo leyó por lo bajo. Luego de un rato, se sentó- Bien, puedes quedarte aquí, compartirás habitación con Elladora.

Detrás de la puerta se oescucho un quejido, ante esto McGonagall con un movimiento de su varita abrió la puerta y se vio a la joven metamorfomaga, que llevaba su pelo aun verde limón.

-Yo….lo lamento mucho profesora- dijo avergonzada la chica, mostrando sus ojos grises.

-No has perdido la costumbre de escuchar detrás de las puertas- dijo desde la silla la anciana Bruja- Pero me alegra que estés aquí Elladora.

-Profesora, usted sabe que odio que me llamen así- alego esta.

-Lo se pero es tu nombre.- dijo- Bueno, quiero que sepas que compartirás habitación con Ariana. Y ella recibirá clases particulares al igual que tu y tu hermano.

-Lo mismo le digo yo, que acepte su nombre- dijo Ted apareciendo en el umbral de la puerta.

-Perfecto- dijo con una sonrisa, hacia la Bruja y a Ariana- Ven yo te mostrare nuestra habitación.- y dicho esto tomo el brazo de Ariana, paso al lado de su hermano y le saco la lengua, entonces siguió su camino como si nada y se llevo a la chica casi volando hacia las habitaciones. El chico solo dejo salir un suspiro de impaciencia.

-Debes tenerle mas paciencia a tu hermana- le dijo Minerva.

-Si, pero es que es tan inmadura, que hay veces que no la soporto- dijo poniendo su pelo de un azul mas oscuro.

-A pesar de que ambos han cumplido hoy sus 19 años, tu eres igual de inmaduro que ella-dijo la profesora sentándose- No te sientas eludido.

Ted sonrió pero no contesto, solo se giro y salio del despacho de la directora, recuperando el celeste de su cabello.

Ted ya había desaparecido rápidamente del despacho, pero la profesora ahora pensaba en otras cosas.

-Albus- dijo hablándole al cuadro- Tu pediste la protección de Ariana bajo la custodia de Edgar.

-Así es minerva. Ella es mas poderosa e importante en el destino de nuestro mundo.- dijo Albus desde el cuadro- Ella es mas de lo que aparenta.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

Ariana miraba con atención los pasillos y la estructura que tenía la escuela, eran llamativos para ella. También los cuadros, eran hermosos y todos saludaban y sonreían a la chica.

De pronto choco contra la espalda de Elladora.

-Aquí es- dijo señalando a una niña rubia y de ojos azules con un traje blanco vacío- Esta es la entrada al cuarto. Esta cerca de la biblioteca.- dijo señalando un pasillo.- ¡_Ranas Lunares!- _dijo la chica y ante esto el cuadro se abrió dando paso a ambas magas.

Ariana estaba maravillada, era hermoso, tenía una chimenea y en los muros habían variadas fotos que saludaban y reían, la mayoría eran de Tonks y Teddy- A través del tiempo-pensó Ariana, que veía fotos de los metamorfomagos en sus distintas edades, una le llamo la atención en particular, en ella estaban un hombre y una mujer parecida a Elladora.

-Son mis padres- dijo Tonks, que entraba con una botella de cerveza de mantequilla y 2 copas- Murieron hace tiempo, nunca los conocí.- dijo sirviendo

-Lo siento, pero si te sirve, yo tampoco conocí a los míos- respondió Ariana, que dejaba caer el bolso al suelo, sin que ella se percatara de que el bolso se había caído y habían salido de el varios pergaminos con dibujos, de mariposas y de muchas de sus tantas visiones.

-¡Son hermosos!- dijo Tonks mientras tomaba uno con sus manos y se os pasaba a Ariana

La chica no respondió, solo pensaba en las visiones que de golpe la atrapaban desprevenida, bebió algo de cerveza, luego siguió con los ojos el recorrido de las escaleras y miro que había dos puertas, una a la derecha y otra a la izquierda.

-Dime, ¿Cuál de las dos puertas da a tu habitación?

-La de la derecha es nuestra y la otra es de Teddy y Elphias.

-¿Quién es Elphias?

-Es otro de los protegidos de Hogwarts, tiene 19 años al igual que mi hermano y yo, es un pariente lejano y desterrado de la familia Black.- luego pensó y cambio de tema- Dime Ariana, ¿Qué hacías fuera de Hogwarts ayer?

-Resulta que atacaron mi escondite, mataron a mi abue…protector.- dijo corrigiéndose con frialdad- y el me pidió que me refugiara aquí, entregándome una carta para Dumbledore.- suspiro- bueno, la cosa es que camine mucho por el bosque de los enigmas hasta que llegue al punto en que entraba en los dominios del bosque prohibido, tratando de encontrar precisamente Hogwarts.

-Ya veo…- dijo pensativa la chica. En eso la puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Ted que entraba acompañado de un chico de cabello negro y ojos rojos.

-¡Elphias!- dijo Tonks que se paraba a abrazar al chico- A pasado mucho, ¿Cómo te fue?, ¿Te dañaron?- dijo preocupada la chica.

-Estoy bien, tu hermano fue por mi a Hogsmeade y además la relación con mi familia no a cambiado- contesto el chico algo triste pero luego miro a Ariana.

-Ella es Ariana- dijo Ted, que admiraba la belleza de la chica- se quedara con nosotros como protegida de Hogwarts.

-¿Y quien no es protegido aquí?- dijo Tonks- Hasta donde yo se TODOS lo somos.

-Me parece bien, así tonks, no molestara tanto- dijo burlonamente, mientras el y Ted reían. Ante esto Tonks se enfureció y su pelo cambio a un tono rojo tomate, característico de su enfado- Lo siento, no fue mi intención que te enojaras.- luego volvió a mirar a Ariana- Yo soy Elphias Black, un placer conocerte.- dijo el joven, mirando a los ojos a la chica.

-El placer es mió- respondió, esta tímidamente.

-No seas tímida, necesitaras tu personalidad para enfrentarte a los profesores- dijo Tonks.- Son unas bestias.- dijo burlonamente.

-No es cierto- defendió Ted- Que a ti te valla mal en algunas clases no significa que sean bestias.- luego miro a Ariana- La profesora me pidió que te diera esto, es el horario de las clases- le paso un rollo de pergamino con delicadeza, y a su hermana se lo lanzo en la cara.

-Gracias- dijo esta con falsa amabilidad- yo también te quiero TE-DDY- ella sabía que el odiaba que le llamaran así.- Será mejor que vayamos a nuestros cuartos- dijo rápidamente mientras veía que su hermano cambiaba su pelo a un tono mas oscuro, ella sabia que eso no era nada bueno.

-Adiós- se despidió Elphias- nos vemos mañana en clases- dijo mientras reía al ver a Tonks huir por las escaleras acompañada de Ariana.- Te logro sacar de quicio eh?- dijo mirando a su amigo.

-No importa, me gusta su inmadurez, eso es lo que la hace especial.- dijo y luego se volteo al cuadro de sus padres- eso es lo que la hace ser mi hermana.

Su hermana era todo lo que quedaba, luego de la muerte de sus padres cuando ellos aun eran niños, comprendió que no había nada más importante que su hermana, la única que lo acompañaba y lo entendía, ella era lo único que le quedaba.


End file.
